1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reducing the color forming tendencies of certain esters and, more particularly, to the treatment of methyl esters with an alkali metal methylate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,871 issued on Feb. 15, 1972 discloses the use of an alkali metal alkoxide, e.g., sodium methylate necessarily combined with phosphorus atoms, e.g., phosphoric acid to improve the color stability of a wide variety of organic esters including diesters of aliphatic carboxylic acids, e.g., dimethyl adipate, dibutyl sebacate and diisopropyl succinate.